


Scarlett Passion

by starwarsxsimp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarsxsimp/pseuds/starwarsxsimp
Summary: You awake in darkness. Scrambling for your communicator, for some form of indication you're still alive... The vents around you creak, filling you with unease and a sense you're not alone... But where are you?[Disclaimer] I do not own Star Wars, or any of its characters. This is merely fanfiction. Star Wars and Kylo Ren are (c) Disney and Lucasfilm.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You





	Scarlett Passion

# Scarlett Passion

## Kylo Ren X Reader

###  **Chapter One - Screams**

### "Y/N - Y/N, wake up!" a distorted voice shouts, as if the noise was trying to reach you underwater.

### The shouts are quickly replaced with screams. Not screams of fear or terror, but those of death. Only the curdling shrieks of someone dying could have caused that noise. Although the sounds were vile, truly sickening, they didn't matter to you. The voices of the others around you had vanished, with their last breath, their souls did too.

### You waited for the sounds of the world around you to disappear completely. Waited for the sweet release of death, as your heart rate slowed and your breathing became more shallow and broken. It wouldn't be too long. You thought of peace, of happiness of seeing friends and family again, you thought of being weightless.

### Footsteps crunched through the ground, getting louder and louder until they stopped. You didn't have the energy to open your eyes and see if you were still alive, whether the footsteps of the passerby had really stopped to gawk at your lifeless body, instead you readied yourself to accept death and pass into the light.

### In that moment, you felt light. You felt yourself lift off the ground, like a feather caught in the wind. This must be it. You embraced this feeling as warmth tingled over you. This must be the 'light' everyone talks about when passing on. There was no sound, only the feeling of floating and the warmth spreading across your skin. A smile creeped across your face, only slightly lifting the corners of your lips. You were ready.

### Everything went dark.

###  **Chapter Two - Darkness**

### As the air hit my lungs, I sat up choking and gasping on the cold sensation, feeling the oxygen sizzle through my blood like electricity. It felt like I was drowning. Coughing and spluttering, expecting to see Lake Agor of your hometown, yet you open your eyes to darkness.

### Where am I? Scrambling frantically, looking around, I try to scan my surroundings for something, anything to suggest I was even alive... Alive. The last thing I remember before it all went dark - well the only thing I remember actually - death. It was death and peace, a light lifting you. Looking around now, there was no sign of any light.

### I felt my body tense under the cold floor and decided it was time I attempted to stand. Pulling myself to my feet, I regained balance and used my new view on this darkness to try and shift my senses. Nothing. You were alone.

### A gentle breeze caught my hair, which was a mess of matts and mud. As the breeze carried a loose strand, a shudder caught me off guard, revealing the cold air coming from a nearby vent. It creaks and howls as if almost alive.

### What was this? Was this death? You had been at such peace moments before. What caused you to wake up in such a horrible, cold and dark place? Feeling nauseated from standing, you collapse onto the floor, whimpering and scared. The howls and cries of the vents continued to echo through this chamber of darkness. It sounded almost as if they were fighting with each other.

### A scent of peppermint filled the air so subtly, reminiscent of the transport station back home on... Home, where was home? Distant memories; like Lake Agor, the minty smell of the transport station, darkness and then the light, they were all I could remember. I couldn't even remember my name...

### The echoes of the vents were growing louder, more violent and abrasive. It truly sounded as if they were arguing, the howls almost making sense, when one word did. Haelioni. It didn't make sense, I had never heard of it before, yet it brought comfort to the confusion and eased my fears. All of a sudden, it was if my ears had tuned into a radio wave that I couldn't hear before. It wasn't the echoes of the vents I was hearing, but the sound of two people speaking.

### "What were you thinking, Ren?" the first voice snapped, he sounded sniverling yet shrill. I waited for a response, to hear the second voice, but nothing. "You cannot keep going on unsanctioned missions like this! What will Snoke say?" the first voice sounded victorious yet afraid, as if he owned a power over this 'Ren' he spoke to. Yet no response.

### I couldn't help but think about the words the first man spoke. Whoever this 'Ren' was, he clearly thought himself invincible, by the sound of it, he had been disobeying orders and sneaking away without permission from whoever this 'Snoke' was.

### There was a loud scraping sound, followed by the smell of burnt metal which mingled and intertwined with the peppermint scent in the air.

### The first voice chimed in a way which surprised me, "When will you stop acting like a stroppy teenager and realise you have responsibilities Ren?" There was a harshness to his voice, which made his shrill voice sound even more condescending than it had before. "I am not your babysitter, and I will not stand for this kind of disrespect."

### Footsteps then echoed through the darkness, before they stopped. I could sense the tension, even in the darkness. One last echo from the shrill voice, "Remember, don't be late." The footsteps began again and disappeared behind a blast door.

### It was silent for sometime, left only with the thoughts in my head. Whatever I had heard was too confusing to understand. I had little memories following what I thought was my death, and now I had a voice of a snarky man and two names; Ren and Snoke, and a word; Haelioni. With so much running through my head, so much confusion and fear, it started to get too much. My head felt as if it was swarming, spinning in a daze as if I were tumbling through a black hole; which is when it all went black, again.

### ~

### This time, when I woke up, I wasn't alone.

### It was still dark, the same darkness before I had passed out, but I could feel a presence across the room from me, I could feel eyes attempting to pierce my skin to see deep into my soul.

### "Not your soul." a vocoded voice resonated from across the room.

### I wasn't sure what had startled me more, the reassurance that I wasn't alone and somewhere in the darkness there was another, or the realisation that whoever this voice was, he had read my mind. Wait a second, there is no way that could have happened. I must be dreaming, or hallucinating, maybe it's the peppermint scented air that's getting to me. If I just close my eyes and try to wake-up, I'm sure it will all go back to normal, whatever normal is...

### "You can meditate all you want, I'm not going away. Not right now at least." the voice sounded again.

### Shit. Think harder, think better, think about anything but right now. Thinking about anything else would be easy if I had any other memories other than these four walls and random voices and names. Death was now starting to sound a lot better than whatever this was right now.

### "You don't mean that." he chimed.

### "What?" I said, afraid and nervous, what had he heard to make him say that? "You don't mean that." he repeated with confidence, the rustle of fabric indicating that he was shifting his body, "I sense too much give in you, you're not one to just give up."

### I couldn't help but stare into the darkness towards where the voice came from. There was something so pure in the way he spoke, and yet so much power it froze me to where I lay. It was in that moment I realised, I was still curled into a ball on the cold, hard floor. I stretched my legs out and began to shift my weight to sit up, when a stinging pain throbbed against my temple. Reaching up, I felt the warm, oozing trickle of blood drip down my head. Of course, what a clutz, in the process of passing out, I had hit my head, likely causing severe concussion and perhaps brain damage if I was lucky.

### "You're hurt." the voice said with a hint of fear, almost as if he cared deeply about my existence, yet I didn't know his face or name. Within seconds, he was up, striding towards me, his footsteps growing louder with each step. Although I could not see him, I could sense his body next to mine. He was big, much taller than me, and broad, almost as if his arm span could wrap all the way around me.

### "You'd like that would you." I jumped at his voice, not realising he was so close, when I felt his hand, his touch gentle, brush aside my hair next to the wound to assess it. "It's no good," he said, his hands lowering to his side, "I can't help you." Just like that, it all went black, again.


End file.
